Let Me take Away the Pain
by steph-mcmahon-fan
Summary: Chris can't stand watching the woman he loves suffer. Steph/Chris pairing. Smoochy Goodness. ONE SHOT! R&R.


Chris sat in the dark motel room. The room was pitch black, with the exception of the little light that was shining in through the slightly parted curtains. He sat in the corner of the room quietly. He had been watching his girlfriend intensely.

He hated seeing her this way. She was hurting and there was nothing he could do to stop her pain. He loved her so much that he would have done anything to see her smile again. Truth be told, she had been in this same horrible state for the past week. He had undoubtedly seen her like this before, and every single time it killed him a little more inside. He glanced at the clock and noted that it read; 3:41. It was still dark outside, in spite of it being morning. It was dusk hours and he had been watching her suffer like this all day and night. He wanted to just crawl next to her and take her pain away, at least for a little while.

"Stephanie, are you okay, baby?"

He received no response. He had occasionally asked her the same question, making sure that she was still with him mentally. He had received silence each time. The only thing letting him know that she was still awake and alert was her sobbing. Every time she got like this; he would sit in the corner and watch her suffer silently. He just wanted to take away her pain. Yet, she would not allow him to.

"Steph please let me help you. I hate seeing you this way. You continue to put yourself through this anguish, purposefully and unnecessarily. Just allow me to help you."

He heard her sigh loudly… again. She would occasionally sigh and whimper lowly. He was slowly getting angry, not with Stephanie, but with the situation. He knew that this burden she was currently carrying was tearing her apart.

"Stephanie, damn it, let me help you!" Chris shouted getting upset.

"No!" Stephanie shouted, speaking for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Baby, watching you carry this burden alone is slowly killing me inside. Just let me try to help take away your pain. I hate watching you suffer this way."

"Chris, I don't need your damn help! I don't need anyone's damn help!"

"That's your problem woman. You won't allow anyone to help you in your time of need. I'm not just anyone; I'm your boyfriend for God's sake. I love you. I just want to see you smile again."

"Fuck you, Chris. I am not by any means going to allow you or anyone to hurt me any more than I already am right now," Stephanie said, sitting up in bed. She glared at him in the dark. Their eyes had become accustomed to the dark by now, so they could vaguely make out each other's features and expressions.

"Well, I refuse to sit in this room with you any longer, watching you suffer like this, and continuously refusing my help. I'm leaving," Chris said standing to leave the room. He reached for the door knob to the room, when he heard Stephanie call his name.

"Chris please don't be angry. You can't understand the kind of pain that I am in right now. There is nothing you can do. This is an internal battle that you and I have no control over."

"But, I---"

"You can just help by allowing me to sit it out. I just need time to myself… alone. You are not helping by worrying yourself sick over me. I need to go through this alone. Without you," Stephanie explained softly. He was vaguely surprised by her serene tone of voice. For the past week she had been nothing but a bitch to him. She had been snapping at him every five seconds, then smiling at him with love and happiness shining in her eyes. He had always felt for her during this part of her life. She was so precious to him, and to watch her suffer like this, and alone at that…

It was slowly breaking his heart.

"Steph, I won't sit here and watch you torment yourself like this! I'll be back when I think you have come to your senses!" With that Chris left the motel room, slamming the door behind him.

-----

Chris sat at the bar in the motel lobby. He was just wallowing in his own pity. He was disgusted with himself. What kind of boyfriend was he? Apparently a bad one. He had just left his girlfriend alone in a motel room, hurting… and alone.

'I'm such a fucking idiot. She is so much better than this. She should not have to be put through this. I should not have to be put through the torture of watching her hurt like this,' Chris thought to himself.

If he had his way, she would never be in such a state like this ever again.

"Anything else for you, sir?"

Chris looked up at the burly looking bartender. He grimaced at the man before him. If only this man knew what kind of hell he was going through right now. He could not help but think that the man before him looked like the type of man to leave his woman alone and hurting. He was the biker looking type. With his beard and beer belly hanging over his jeans. Chris refused to be this biker dude, who left their girlfriends in distress. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a few bills before tossing them on the counter. He sneered at the other man, and haughtily walked out of the bar.

He shoved his hands in his pocket and whistled to himself as he waited for the elevator. Once the elevator opened he briskly walked on it. He removed his hands from his pocket as he got on the elevator. Reaching over, he pushed the button to his floor. He was thinking intently during the elevator ride. He was thinking of ways to get Stephanie to allow him to help her through this trying time in her life. He walked off the elevator hurriedly as it finally reached his and Stephanie's floor. He vigorously walked to his and Stephanie's motel room. Before entering the room, Chris took a few deep breaths, bracing himself for what he would have to witness once again on the other side of the door. He walked in and heard his girlfriend wailing softly as she cried uncontrollably. She was lying on the bed in a fetal position, rocking back and forth rhythmically. Apparently she had been so caught up in her own pain that she had not noticed him enter.

He bit back his tears. He really did despise watching the woman he loved be subjected to this type of agony and hell. God, help him he loved this woman with all of his being. Once he worked up the courage, he walked over to the side of the bed and tapped Stephanie on the shoulder lightly. She slowly turned to look up at him caustically. He stood his ground however. He kneeled down next to the bed and grabbed her hand. She turned on her back and looked over at him intently and expectantly.

Chris moved his hand over to her shirt and slowly slid his hand under her blouse. He begin to soothingly rub her stomach. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how to. So, he did whatever came naturally. He smiled weakly at her.

"Stephanie, you don't deserve this pain that you are allowing yourself to go through. You deserve better. You can have better."

"I don't need that Chris. I am a McMahon. I can make it through anything and everything… without help from anyone or anything. I have gotten through this before and I will again. Don't worry about me."

Chris jumped up and sighed impatiently. He was going to make her see this his way.

"Stephanie, can you please put your pride aside for one damn second and listen to me for once. Just let me help you. I love you."

"I love you too Chris, but---"

"Then can you do this for me at least. Let me help you. Please, if not for yourself than for me."

"No! I don't need any help!"

"Damn it, you need something! You have sat here in pain for the last week, and I have watched you suffer. You have sat here flowing from inside out. You have been torturing your damn self, and for what? Because, of your damn last name!"

"Fuck you Chris!"

"Stephanie, please just do this for me?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No, damn it!"

Chris dropped to his knees and pleaded with Stephanie to listen to him.

"Please, baby! Let me help you through this, for once. Don't do this alone. You don't have to go through this pain. You can rid yourself of it. Just let me help you. Please!"

Stephanie sighed angrily and rolled her eyes

"Fine!"

"Thank you, Steph."

"Just give me the damn Midol!"

Chris happily handed Stephanie the bottle of pills and a cup of warm water he had made for her earlier with the microwave in the motel room kitchen. He watched happily as she took two pills and swallowed them.

"Happy now, assclown!" Stephanie asked angrily.

"Yes," Chris said cheerfully.

He crawled into bed next to Stephanie and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her stomach soothingly and he softly kissed her neck. He felt her relax slightly.

"I love you Chris."

"I love you too Steph… but I hate cramps! They are torture on my body."

Stephanie laughed out loud at her boyfriend and fell into a peaceful sleep as the Midol took its affect on her body… ridding her of her cramps.

--------

Lol. Weird fic, I know. But, hey I thought this one up awhile ago. I just have not had the time to sit and do it. So, here I sit at 6:53 am on Christmas morning (Dec. 25 2008), finishing up a fanfic. Oh well, this whole Steph/Chris encounters stuff has got my mojo working again. My muses are coming back… and quickly.

I can't help but enjoy their promos even more now. I mean that little argument that they had a week ago was oh so cute. I loved the little smirk Chris sent Steph's way before he retreated from the office. I also took notice to how distressed Stephanie looked after that little dispute with Chris.

I'm sorry, but I can't help but think that those two are having an affair. I think they at least have crushes on each other. During some promos they can barely look each other in the eye without smirking or smiling. For example, check out their first promo together, look at how Stephanie was blushing during that promo. She could barely keep the smile off of her face, and Chris was doing his little underhanded flirting as well.

"I hope your enjoying yourself." He knew what he meant by that. Lol. He also faintly smiled during that statement. Trust… I be taken notice to this stuff people. Lol. ;)


End file.
